El mago oscuro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientado en Egipto, antes que caiga en manos de los musulmanes, se basa en las aventuras del mago oscuro y sus amigos contra las fuerzas del mal


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El mago oscuro

Después de la caída del imperio romano, Egipto estaba casi olvidado y los musulmanes llegarían pronto, los oscuros eran elfos, también los iluminados, los de tierra eran humanos y bestias, los aéreos eran de aire, los de fuego y de agua eran normales, su gobernante es el maestro de la oscuridad, Exodia.

En Persia había un hombre de cerebro grande y un cerebro con vida propia que planearon su viaje a Egipto, ahí se fusionaron y crearon un rey llamado Caballero Infernal. Los del bien eran dioses de agua, trueno y aire que estaban aliados con Exodia para el bien de Egipto.

El rey esqueleto reunió a asirios, persas, hiscos, libios, hititas, nubios, fenicios, mágicos y tramposos que eran reyes malvados a igual de la familia del rey.

Un grupo de rebeldes con el mago oscuro, iban a atacar el campamento del ejército del mal, venia el general del rey esqueleto, cuando los atraparon, la maga oscura se preocupo por el cuando se encontraron en su tienda, pero fueron capturados y enterrados en la arena, un mono robot lo salvo de las serpientes, pero a sus compañeros no.

El y sus nuevos amigos, el gran koala, el patrón de la hoja corta, el perro mecánico, un perro guerrero y un oscuro espadachín, iban a rescatar a la maga en el castillo del mal, se enfrentaron con varias personas, mientras el rey miraba una lucha, el mono mecánico fue carnada, pero el mago lo salvo de ser ejecutado, fue perseguido por los soldados hasta donde estaban los sirvientes, y escapo por una ventana, y al caer encontró a la maga bañándose, huyeron y fueron a parar a la prisión del mal, donde derroto a los monstruos para salir, con la maga y sus amigos corrieron, la pareja de la oscuridad hicieron el amor por la noche.

Una banda de mafiosos del mal a la orden de dos reyes asirios iban a planear con el rey esqueleto, una trampa para que la pandilla del mago cayera, trajeron a un monstruo kraken que fue vencido, a demonios de la oscuridad no invencibles, a mas monstruos pero al final fueron todos derrotados por el mago oscuro y sus amigos, el rey asirio se enfado con su jefe mafioso fracasado.

En una barca que navegaba por el Nilo, avisto un barco fenicio, que eran piratas del mal, capitaneados por un dragón oscuro, el capitán de la barca los aviso, pero con poca artillería no pelearon, el rey fenicio del agua mando a los piratas para hundir el barco egipcio, el mago oscuro y los demás estaban en el barco pirata, después desembarcaron a tierra con otro capitán que era el juez, los buenos del agua iban a atacarlos por sorpresa, mientras celebraban, el mago oscuro y sus amigos los atacaron, los dos capitanes huyeron junto a sus hombres y el dios del agua estuvo feliz por la victoria.

El rey Caballero Infernal, mando a catorce de sus soldados a atacar varios poblados del bien, también era encomendado por el general, se los llamaban los catorce inmortales por que eran implacables, primero atacaron a los soldados del aire, después a los de luz, y llegaron a atacar a los de tierra, el mago oscuro con la maga y sus amigos fueron a detenerlos en la ciudad oscura, ahí en combate perecieron siete de ellos, los otros se murieron en el desierto por las trampas del mago, hasta que el líder Hane murió en duelo. Los demás volvieron al castillo.

Dos soldados libios encontraron a Hane, su medalla fue dada al rey, dos árbitros mandaron al faraón que participe en un torneo de pelea entre el bien y el mal, sus reporteros eran dos reyes mágicos, estaba la mafia para las apuestas, el primero era la tropa contra los humanos, ganan los humanos, los devils contra los guerreros, ganan los guerreros, el espíritu guerrero contra el equipo fuerte, ganan los fuertes, el equipo filoso contra los elfos, ganan los elfos, el equipo Darío, contra los felinos, ganan los felinos, el equipo los re débiles contra el equipo bestia de tierra, ganan las bestias, el equipo espadachín contra los animales, ganan los animales, el equipo tanque contra los animales, ganan los animales, el trío bestia contra los invencibles, ganan los invencibles, finalmente viene el mago oscuro y su equipo contra ellos, salen victorioso los hechiceros y triunfan en el torneo.

Exodia tenia un jarrón valioso para el, unos ladrones se lo llevaron a un coliseo, pero los amigos del mago oscuro los persiguieron, los dos reyes mágicos decían que era un béisbol que rompía cosas de vidrio, estaban los jugadores soldados y unos soldados que vigilaban, también los tres ojalas, los amigos eran perseguidos por soldados, vinieron armados los vigilantes, hasta que vinieron el mago oscuro y la maga oscura al rescate, se enfrentaron a los jugadores y fueron derrotados, el rey esqueleto estaba decepcionado con los jugadores fracasados.

El mago oscuro y sus amigos se embarcaron en un barco de alta mar a orillas del Mediterráneo, de pronto vino un monstruo marino, el mago le dio muerte, en el horizonte apareció un barco fenicio, tratando de huir los perdieron de vista, en la noche se vino una tormenta, que hundió el barco, el mago y sus amigos solo sobrevivieron y fueron a parar a una pequeña isla desierta, con los kuribo construyeron una casa, se bañaban e iban a construir una balsa, los fenicios capitaneados por un cangrejo mataban a sus prisioneros, cuando desembarcaron fueron atacados por el mago y fueron derrotados, con el barco fenicio, el mago, la maga, los kuribo y sus amigos volvieron a casa.

Un grupo de soldados hiscos iban a atacar la cuidad de la luz, con ayuda de los ladrones iban a robar mercancías, el mago y sus amigos detuvieron a los ladrones, cuando aviso a los soldados de la luz, el grupo de hiscos fueron derrotados por el mago.

Los amigos del mago oscuro fueron a la ciudad del mal, un guardia los vio, había mercaderes con jarrones, espadas, aves y prostitutas, llegaron al pozo donde había un pasadizo subterráneo, ahí apareció un monstruo oscuro, lo mataron el mago y la maga oscura, vinieron muchos guardias y fueron vencidos, hasta monstruos que también fueron derrotados, su misión iba ser el palacio donde estaban el rey trueno, el monstruo de fuego y el amo de las trampas que fabricaron la ciudad con tierra, lo quemaron y lo secaron con luz que lo izo resistente. Después de pelear contra los guardias, lo kuribo fueron capturados, pero los hechiceros los salvaron y escaparon de esa ciudad.

En el reino había una banda de cuarenta ladrones, que robaban todo a su paso, el faraón mando a sus mejores hombres a detenerlos, dos ladrones con ropa común, fueron atrapados por robar sus botines y los asesinaron, el mago y sus amigos fueron a buscar refuerzos en tierra y con los hechiceros y con las amazonas. Los ladrones fueron emboscados y asesinados, y su jefe pereció.

En el Nilo había un gran tiburón blanco que era enemigo de un pescador fenicio, el mago oscuro y sus amigos fueron al barco a investigar, el tiburón pidió ayuda a los del agua, la tripulación preparo sus arpones para cazarlo, pero fallaron y su capitán fue raptado por el tiburón, el navío se hundió.

El anciano cerebral mando mercancías para el rey, los amigos del mago oscuro los siguieron a donde estaba Juely, cuando los descubrió mando guardias a atraparlos, corrieron hacia la cocina donde estaban el mago y la maga para detenerlos, después de que los guardias los perseguían, llegaron a donde están los monstruos y otras bestias, salieron golpeando a distintas criaturas, hasta llegaron a los aposentos donde el rey Caballero Infernal recibió un golpe, y ahí el mago y sus amigos aprovecharon para huir.

El jefe mafioso mando a bandidos encapuchados y de pronto apareció tres mujeres y los derrotaron, con ayuda de los guerreros elementales, vencieron a los soldados del mal, hasta que le jefe mafioso planeo un secuestro del niño soldado, los guerreros fueron a rescatarlo en la ciudad del mal, con las mujeres, los transportes y los del destino, se enfrentaron contra los soldados, hasta que el jefe y sus hombres fueron golpeados por el héroe del aire, después del rescate el de aire y la de fuego hicieron el amor.

Una concejera del rey Caballero Infernal, planeo con los ladrones y los ojalas, robar los objetos sagrados del faraón, los ladrones noquearon a los cuidadores y los soldados no pudieron detenerlos, el rey esqueleto ya se sentía poderoso, pero el mago y sus amigos fueron a recuperarlo, los soldados y ladrones fueron vencidos y la concejera fue degradada por el fracaso.

El rey esqueleto planeo con todo los reyes, una batalla contra el faraón y Exodia para la victoria, los generales prepararon a los asirios, persas, hiscos, libios, hititas, nubios, fenicios, mágicos y tramposos contra los oscuros, iluminados, de tierra, bestias, de aire, de fuego, de agua, mágicos y tramposos.

La batalla comenzó, los ejércitos se lanzaron con gran ferocidad, mientras los reyes y generales veían la batalla, mandaron a los arqueros contra los soldados del bien, la familia del rey esqueleto estaba orgullosa, el rey Caballero Infernal hablo con el faraón y cuando sus soldados fueron reducidos en numero, firmo la rendición, lo que iba a hacer el rey esqueleto era quemar Egipto por la victoria.

Exodia se sentía mal por la derrota ante el mal, el mago y sus amigos estaban enojados por la humillante derrota, para estar bien, el mago oscuro izo el amor con la maga oscura, los del mal hacían una gran fiesta en el castillo por la victoria, hasta que un inspector fue apuñalado por conspirar y la maga oscura vino para una trampa, hasta que el mago, sus amigos, los hechiceros, el faraón y los reyes se preparaban para la batalla.

Los amigos y guerreros elementales atacaron a los guardias engañándolos, después preparaban explosivos, también acabaron con dos guardianes, la maga oscura condujo al mago oscuro contra el rey esqueleto para el duelo a muerte, los reyes del bien atacaron la ciudad del mal con sus ejércitos, los generales se estaban preparando para rechazar el ataque, los amigos, guerreros elementales y hechiceros se enfrentaron a los soldados asirios, persas, hiscos, libios, hititas, nubios, fenicios, mágicos y tramposos, los ojalas avisaron a la familia de Caballero Oscuro, pero los ignoraron.

El rey Caballero Infernal era poderoso, dos de los amigos del mago acababan con los monstruos y dragones, el faraón con su esposa e hijo acababan con los soldados mágicos y tramposos, murieron dos de sus generales, dos de ellos iban a destruir el castillo pero los detuvieron, los generales y mafiosos llamaron a los mejores soldados asirios, persas, hiscos, libios, hititas, nubios, fenicios, mágicos y tramposos, también los monstruos, ahí parecía que iban a ser derrotados, los reyes iban a acabar con el mago y sus amigos, hasta que el mono prende la mecha, y el mago mata al rey Caballero Infernal, mueren su familia, los reyes, los generales, mafiosos, soldados, dragones, monstruos, sirvientes y objetos por la explosión del castillo del mal.

Luego de la derrota al mal, los reyes buenos volvieron a gobernar, pero muy pronto vendrían los musulmanes.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y los reyes, con el mago oscuro, la maga oscura y sus amigos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin


End file.
